bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Nameless Lancer/The Iron Lancers - Chapter 7: Rogue Warrior
'''Rogue Warrior '''is the seventh chapter of my tenth fanfiction, "The Iron Lancers". This chapter is pretty cool. Enjoy. This chapter is kind of like something from Skyrim. Rogue Warrior I set out to find Ptolemy. As far as I knew, I was on my own. I had to be careful. There were 3,000 Lancers left, but I was a warrior without an army. I could not take on all of the Lancers alone. Well, I probably could, but I didn't want to. There had to be some Lancers who were still loyal to me, but for now, I was all alone. I started my hunt by going back to my house. I was not surprised that some of the Lancers were in Yharnam waiting for me. They shot at me, but I killed them quickly. I went into my house, and told Henriett that I had to leave for a while. She tried to ask me why, but I couldn't tell her. I rushed out of the house, and left Yharnam. I vowed not to return until Ptolemy was dead. I was a Rogue Warrior, and I would kill all of the enemy. I started by going to one of the bandit forts that we conquered, and saw that it was guarded by about 40 Lancers. I waited until it was nighttime before attacking. Once night came, I saw that most of the Lancers left their posts, allowing me to enter the fort easily. There were 10 guards on the walls, and I killed them stealthily. I then entered the fort. I stealth killed about 15 more Lancers before someone sounded the alarm. Then I killed any Lancers who attacked me. The commander of the fort was wearing similar attire to Ptolemy, except his hat was bigger. He was using a Hunter Axe. This son of a bitch was very formidable. He did a spin attack that was probably very deadly. He did more damage to his surroundings than he did to me. I did kill him eventually, but he put up a great fight. I successfully cleared out one of the Lancers' forts, but I still had alot of work to do. I stayed the night at the fort, and was woken up by the sound of someone marching towards the fort. I went out, and saw that Pale was leading a bunch of Lancers. These Lancers were wearing different attire than the ones that I had killed. Their uniforms were similar to Pale's attire, except the hat and mask was different. There were about 800 of them. Pale spoke to me. Pale: We are still loyal to you, Harold. We will help you kill Ptolemy. You are not alone. Harold: Thank you. I don't really need your help, but I will accept it. Pale: Harold, stop being an overconfident mother fucker. Harold: That's the first thing you said that wasn't fucking stupid. Pale: When do we start? Credits I'm on a role today. I am going to release up to chapter 10, but I might not stop there. Tell me what you think in the comments. Category:Blog posts